There's Something About Remus
by EllaQueenB
Summary: Tonks finds out Remus has a crush on somebody in the order, but who could it be? Set OOTP - Really bad a summaries, please read.
1. Dreaming of Remus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or anything you recognise in it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am merely borrowing it, with plans to return it all unharmed. Well sorta

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be nice. Hope you like it. (BTW - Sorry bout the title. It came to my mind and wouldn't leave)

* * *

**_There's Something About Remus_**

You know those mornings when you're awakened by something really random and it just makes you want to scream because you were having one of those perfect dreams. You know the ones I mean, the ones that are the exact picture of how your perfect life should be and even though you're lucid enough to know you're only dreaming, you're still sleepily naive enough to believe that maybe it could be your reality. And it doesn't matter whether you're dreaming about your perfect wedding or just finding the perfect pair of shoes, everything goes exactly to plan and you feel so robbed when your ideal universe dissolves into nothing and you wake up to the real world. You lay there for ages, desperately trying to re-enter that faultless little universe but even if you get there it doesn't feel the same and your left a little heartbroken that your perfect life slipped through your grasp again.

That's how I felt this morning, except it was my own stupid fault that I was ripped from my wonderful reverie. I didn't need to open my eyes to see that I'd forgotten to draw the curtains on my window, I could feel the evidence on my face as the warm early morning summer rays caressed my cheeks and annoyed my closed eyes. The sunlight had somehow filtered through the endless grime on my window and was filling my tiny room at Grimmauld Place with a shimmering orange glow, even though it was probably ridiculously early. I knew I should get up, there wasn't even the slightest possibility of getting back to sleep with the room this bright, but I was fighting waking with every fibre of my being. If I could just kept my eyes closed for a couple more minutes I might've been able to slip back into that wonderful dream, but alas, it was not meant to be. With a sigh, I gently rolled onto my back and with a stretch and a yawn I slowly began to open my eyes, squinting when the brightness became too much to bear.

Through bleary eyes I glanced at the alarm clock beside my bed. Ugh... 5:02, I could've slept for another 2 hours if only I'd remembered to draw those damn curtains. Another 2 hours of perfect dreams about me and Remus Lupin. I'd met Remus at my first Order meeting 3 weeks ago and ever since then I've dreamt about him almost every night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I tapped my foot as I waited impatiently at __MacDee's__ cafe._ _Kingsley had told me to be here at 6:00 on the dot so that he could take me to my first order meeting. It was 6:22 when I saw him casually stroll into the cafe._

_"Hey Tonks, you ready," he asked as he approached the table I was sitting at._

_"I was ready 20 minutes ago Kingsley. I can't believe you've made me late to my first meeting, now they'll think I'm unreliable or something," I __retorted angrily._

_"Calm down Tonks, the meeting doesn't start til 7. I told you to come early so that we'd have some time to talk, maybe calm your nerves a__ bit__ before it started__ but something came up and I apologise for being late," he drawled in his smooth voice and I immediately felt bad for jumping down his throat. "Headquarters is only a few blocks from here so we'll walk. Now follow me or we really will be late," he added before turning around and walking out of the cafe. _

_I left my coffee and some __muggle__ money on the table before hurrying to catch up with him._

_"Hey wait up King, not all of us have long legs like you," I shouted as I practically ran to keep pace with him, taking twice as many steps as his long strides._

_"What are you complaining about? You could __easily morph a pair longer than mine and be ahead of me in no time, couldn't you," he asked quizzically._

_"That is so not the point," I exasperatedly sighed, "__besides long legs would look completely unnatural."_

_"Because pink hair looks so natural," he retorted cheekily. He turned to look at me, with a smirk on his face. "Speaking of which," he said__, "where__ is said pink hair tonight?"_

_I turned away from his questioning gaze before saying, "I thought I'd go 'au __naturel__' tonight. It might appease some of the older order members, don't want to shock them too much on my first night."_

_Kingsley looked at me with a dazed expression__ on his face. "You do know that the order's not made u__p of a bunch of pretentious old fogeys, right? You should stop worrying about making a good impression and just be yourself. You're nervous as it is without trying to be someone you're not."_

_I nodded my acknowledgement to him as we crossed the street__ but he continued to look at me strangely. __He was staring at my hair as if I had snakes growing out of my scalp and cascading down my back instead of my natural brown locks. I had to ask._

_"You're starting to freak me out Kingsley, what's wrong?"_

_"I just didn't know that that was your natural hair colour," he said, "I thought Blacks had, well, black hair."_

_I stared at him defiantly before morphin__g m__y hair a fiery red colour and__ saying "I'm a Tonks, not a Black," as I charged ahead down the street. I hated when people associated me with the family I tried so hard to pretend I didn't have. I stopped when I reached the corner and waited for Kingsley to catch up._

_"Tonks, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Kingsley said__ when he approached__. I turned to look at his guilty face before replying, "I know."_

_"Is that why you stopped charging off?" he asked._

_"No," I said before smiling guiltily at him, "I realised I didn't know where I was going."_

_I morphed my hair to pink while h__e shook his head and laughed before directing me around the corner. __I followed him in silence, only tripping once over a dip in the pavement, before we stopped in front of a morbid loo__king building. He handed me small piece of parchment_

**The order of the Phoenix**

**May be found at**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

_I crumpled up the piece of paper and muttered and 'incendio' charm to turn it to ash before thinking about what was written on the note. All of a sudden a new house began to emerge between numbers 11 and 13. Kingsley walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. I could suddenly hear a muffled screaming which turned into clearly audible tirade when the door was finally opened._

_Mad-Eye Moody, one of my training aurors, ushered us into the building before turning to Kingsley and reprimanding him for ringing the bell. Meanwhile my attention was drawn to the two men trying desperately to draw the curtains on a ghastly looking painting. When they finally succeeded the screaming ceased and my cousin looked up at me from beneath an unkempt black mass of hair._

_I smiled widely before shouting "SIRIUS" and launching myself at him. He caught me in a bone crushing hug before pulling back and smiling at me. "Dora, you got so big."_

_I playfully pushed his shoulder before saying, "I'll take that as a compliment considering the last time I saw you I was like 8." I was still smiling when I stepped out of his embrace and looked at him properly for the first time. He was incredibly thin, his face looked drawn and sallow and his eyes didn't sparkle quite like they used to but he still looked ruggedly handsome. "You look, well, you look like shit but it's so good to see you," I gushed._

_He laughed heartily before turning towards the man that had helped him draw the curtains on the portrait and saying, "Don't just stand there Moony, come meet my little cousin. Dora this is my mate Remus Lupin."_

_The man standing next to Sirius was tall and thin with a handsome face and brown hair streaked with bits of grey. He had smiling brown eyes and a kind smile as he offered his hand for me to shake but I was a little apprehensive. Kingsley had told me that Lupin was a werewolf, but surely he was joking, he looked normal to me._

_"Go ahead Nymphadora, he won't bite. Not until the full moon anyways," Sirius joked. Maybe Kingsley was telling the truth._

_Lupin gave a wry smile at Sirius's callous comment but I could see the sadness in his eyes as he went to withdraw his hand. As a metamorphmagus I knew how horrible it felt to be judged for something you couldn't control, so I reached forward and grasped his hand before he could pull away completely. I glared at Sirius and said, "It's Tonks," before turning to Remus and smiling, "Just Tonks."_

_Remus smiled at me as he shook my hand and said in a husky voice, "It's nice to meet you, Just Tonks." I felt tingles go through my arm as I slowly withdrew my hand from his grasp, still gazing into his chocolate eyes. We continued to chat candidly until I heard a witch exhale in disgust as she walked past. I looked quizzically at her before glancing back at Remus._

_"That's Emmeline Vance, a rather intransigent old witch. I think perhaps she was...erm... amused by your interesting hair colour," he replied to my questioning look._

_I swore under my breath as I changed my hair back to brown, "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Kingsley."_

_Remus looked at me with much revere before saying, "I didn't mean that you should change it. I quite like the pink, a vibrant hair colour for a vibrant personality."_

_He smiled down at me as I changed my hair back to a nice shade of pink that now matched my blushing face. If Remus Lupin was a werewolf, he was certainly a charming one._

_"Please excuse me for a moment, I must talk with Hestia about something," he said as he followed a plump black haired witch down the hall._

_Sirius introduced me around to everyone before the meeting started. He introduced me to Emmeline Vance, a stately witch with an emerald green shawl who seemed to dislike my hair colour severely, and Sturgis Podmore, a square jawed wizard with straw coloured hair, before leaving me with Mr and Mrs Weasley while he went off to see a wizard named Dedalus about something. I went to school with their son Charlie and I was glad to see that not only did they share his vivid red hair but also his compassionate nature._

_I sat next to my ex-transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, as Dumbledore opened the meeting and officially inducted me into the order. I knew that I should listen but my mind was on the charming man sitting across from me, idly joking with my cousin, and occasionally glancing at me and smiling._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the same smile that haunts my dreams now. He's not my usual type but for some reason I'm ridiculously attracted to him. He's not like anything I've gone for in the past, he doesn't have any tattoos or piercings and he's never show any interest in the weird sisters or any other popular band, but I can't seem to stop thinking about him. He's also a fair bit older than me and probably only thinks of me as his best mate's little cousin but a girl can dream right. And that's exactly what I'd planned on doing until the ranting and ravings of my delusional relative's portrait started up, something must have set her off again.

**"I'M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU FAMILY YOU TRAITOROUS ABOMINATION OF MY FLESH BEFRIENDING FILTHY HALFBREEDS AND DESECRATING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS. BEGONE YOU VILE LITTLE INGRATE!"**

My great aunt Walburga's screeching voice resounded through the halls of the dreary house as I pulled a pillow over my head and desperately tried to ignore her, someone else would get up to stop her surely. Sirius's mother's portrait still hangsin the grimy halls of Grimmauld Place, only because no-one seems to be able to remove it, but she seems to think it gives her the right to express herself through random outbursts at inopportune moments.

**"SHUT UP YOU STUPID OLD HAG!" **

My cousin's voice joined his mother's ranting as he tried to close the curtains on her portrait. I tightened the pillows hold over my ears and attempted to lose myself in a daydream about Remus but the argument between my relatives proved impossible to ignore. Finally I decided enough was enough and I grudgingly started getting out of bed, but my sheets got tangled around my legs and I landed on the ground with a resounding thud. I cursed loudly as I lay splayed across the hard wooden floor but my actions only served to further exacerbate the already frantic portrait.

**"UNHAND ME YOU UNGRATEFUL TRAITOR. TAKE YOUR FILTHY HALF-BLOOD ASSOCIATES AND BE GONE FROM THIS HOUSE****. BE GONE****!"**

I struggled my way out of the treacherous sheets and hurriedly began to make my way downstairs. I'd just reached the rickety old stairway when the once violent racket ceased. I was intrigued. Sirius wouldn't have been able to close the curtains by himself, he was half-cut when I when to bed and his mother's portrait had become forcibly strong of late. That meant that someone else must be up at this ungodly hour, but whom?

The rickety stairs groaned their protest as I made my way downstairs. I rounded the corner just in time to see Sirius turning and heading back to the kitchen with the mysterious stranger who must have helped him draw the curtains on his 'Dear Old Mum'. He was wearing a long threadbare travelling cloak and I couldn't see his face, but I knew immediately who the unkempt brown locks belonged to. But he was meant to be on a mission for Dumbledore, what was he doing here?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END OF CHAP 1 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, well that's the first chapter over and done with. I know it was a little dodgy, but it will get better. I hope. Anyways please review and tell me what you think, I desperately need to be cheered up. I went to HP LEXICON to check some details out and discovered that my favourite characters LUPIN AND TONKS died on my birthday. How depressing is that. So please review.


	2. Kitchen Conversations

Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't. (Own it that is)

A/N: I just wanted to thank the wonderful people who took the time to read the first chapter. Double the thanks go to the amazing people who took time out of there day to leave a review, which ultimately made my day brighter. So **Luthien and Tari Oronar, Bookish Brownie, Uma-Thurman, Flo M Nimo, Mrs. Weasley the Kataang Luver, BlackSpace and Snivellus Tobias Snape** this one's for you.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2 - Kitchen Conversations_**

As I watched the object of my early morning dreams walk down the hall with my cousin, I couldn't help but admire his lovely view from behind. I was also left wondering what on earth he was doing here at five o'clock in the morning when his mission wasn't supposed to finish for a couple of days. Dumbledore had said it was a covert operation; surely it wouldn't be over yet.

It was that intriguing thought that led me to following them down the hall, in the direction of the kitchen. Well that and the fact that listening to Sirius and Remus talk about the 'good ol marauder days' was probably more conducive than aimlessly daydreaming about greeting a certain dark haired stranger in a threadbare coat with a welcome home kiss.

I continued along the hall, preparing my very best 'you-woke-me-up-now-you-must-entertain-me' look along the way, but as I reached the partially open kitchen door my cousin's slurred voice drawled out a question that stopped me still in my tracks.

"So Moony, how's your girlfriend?"

I froze. My heart plummeted into my stomach and my breath caught in my throat as I tried to digest this new piece of information, but I couldn't keep my mind of the feeling of nauseousness that swept over me. I couldn't believe it, Remus had a girlfriend. Well I _could_believe it, Remus was really fanciable after all. I guess I just didn't want to believe that some other women had already claimed him for her own.

More surprising than the news that Remus was in fact taken, was the feelings it evoked in me. Sure, I had a little crush on him, but that was it. Just one of those completely harmless crushes that makes you feel entirely giddy for a little while but ultimately results in nothing, definitely not something strong enough to make me feel sick at the thought of another woman's hands all over him. Yet I did.

Damn, maybe I did fancy him more than I realised. Maybe what had started out as a simple crush, with a few minor daydreams, had developed into a 'full blown, sweaty palms, giddy smiles, heart pounding at the thought of seeing him' attachment without me even being aware of it.

As I contemplated this thought, I slid down the wall until I sat on the ground with my knees pulled into my chest and my arms wrapped around them protectively. It was the smooth tones of the man in question that broke me out of my silent reverie.

"Sirius, I live here with you. You know perfectly well that I don't have a girlfriend."

Suddenly it was easier to breath and the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach seemed to dissolve as I slowly began to smile in relief. I honestly don't know how I would have handled seeing him with another girl. I placed my palms on the floor and started to get up but Sirius's words halted my progress yet again.

"But you've got a crush on someone, I know you do. You've been moping around the place for weeks and don't give me that incredulous look, I know you Moony. You only mope for two reasons - either there's a girl involved or it's time for your monthly change. Now considering the fact that the full moon was a week ago, by process of elimination, we get – oh look at that - a girl involved."

I slid back to the ground and leaned my head against the musty wall with a sigh. While Remus may not officially be taken, he had his sights set on someone.

I knew that I should leave or at least make my presence known, after all this was a private conversation between two old friends, but I just couldn't bring myself to move away. Torn between good manners and discovering the identity of Remus' crush, I sat forward and breathed deeply as I decided the best course of action. My mother would be so disappointed to know that I was sitting on a dirty old floor listening to a private conversation when she'd tried so hard to raise me with impeccable manners, key word there being _tried_. In the end my curiosity won over my guilt at eavesdropping and I sunk back against the wall as Remus' voice filled the hall again.

"Crushes are for teenagers Sirius, and I don't believe I've moped around after a girl since I left Hogwarts. You've had too much to drink old friend, your beginning to imagine things. Speaking of which, don't you think you should get rid of all this alcohol before the Weasley children arrive next week. Molly won't think highly of you if her kids get their hands on a bottle of firewhiskey."

I covered my mouth with my hands and silently sniggered at Remus' oh-so-subtle attempt to change the conversation but there was no way Sirius would fall for it, even if he did like to rant about Molly and her 'medieval rules'. I might not have had a lot to do with my cousin since I was 9 but Askaban hadn't changed him when it came to his ruthless pursuit of his suspected truth. There was no way he was going to let this conversation drop until he got a full confession and I planned on sticking around to hear it. After all the best way to fight the enemy is to have a clear idea of what you're up against, right.

"I don't give a flying toss how Molly thinks of me, and don't try and change the subject Moony. You may not have been moping much but don't think I haven't noticed how you watch her all the time, staring at her during meetings, drooling like some lovesick puppy."

Sirius' teasing voice seeped out through the gap in the door and filled the dank halls yet again but Remus' retort was quick.

"Now Padfoot, I know that you have all the manners of Hagrid's three-headed dog Fluffy, so let me explain something to you. It's polite to look at people when they talk, especially during meetings. It shows that you're paying attention and that you have an interest in what they're saying."

I smiled a little as I heard Sirius' cries of outrage over having his 'impeccable Black manners' called into question, but my mind was also racing. Sirius had said that he'd seen Remus watching this mystery woman during Order meetings which meant that it was somebody I already knew. There were only a handful of women who attended regular Order meetings as well as a few stragglers who attended when something extra needed to be done. Theoretically, it shouldn't be too hard to suss her out but things didn't add up quite right. None of the women seemed right for Remus.

Molly Weasley's married so that counts her out, I hope, and no matter how much I wish it wasn't so, I don't think it's me. There may have been a few little moments when we first met but now I can sense the 'platonic friendship only' in his voice when he speaks to me, and it's in his eyes when he helps me up after I inevitably fall over that stupid troll leg umbrella stand. Sometimes he acts a little weird around me and seems to almost hesitate when he talks to me, I guess it's because he sees me as childish, as Sirius' little cousin, no matter how much I wish otherwise. Maybe I'll be able to change that perception in time but for now I have to figure out who his crush is.

It could be Professor McGonagall but she seems entirely too old for him. Then again he did work with her at Hogwarts for a year, all those lonely nights patrolling dark corridors for wrongdoers. They hear a sound in an empty classroom and go to investigate. One thing leads to another and they end up on top of a desk. The thought alone causes me to cringe, that's just way too weird and surely Sirius would discourage such an infatuation.

There's Emmeline Vance. She's prissy, immaculate and stately but that just doesn't seem right either. I mean, I know Remus can be a bit of a stiff shirt sometimes but I don't think he would go for someone quite so, regal. Plus she's way older as well, then again, maybe he has a thing for older women, you know – experience and all. Ewww, I hope not.

Hestia's definitely closer to his age but she seems way too – I guess, silly, for him. Plus I've seen her corner him after meetings and there didn't seem to be any burning lust or desire in his eyes, mostly he just seemed annoyed by her whilst still trying to be polite. Perhaps indifferent describes it better.

So unless it was one of the women who only showed up occasionally, I was baffled. Or perhaps Remus was right and Sirius was simply imagining things. My cousin must have finally fended off the indignation of Remus' last comment there 'private' conversation broke my thoughts again.

"Well I'm sorry, Moony, if my manners don't compare with that of your perfect werewolf ones, but sometimes them meetings go on forever with people just repeating the same dribble, it's difficult not to get bored. Besides, I find if you're looking at them as they speak, they tend to notice the vacant expression in your stare. And it's not just at meetings that you watch her either, you stare at her whenever she's around, with this hopeful little look in your eyes. And you get all nervous when she's near you, stumbling over your words and the like."

"See now I know your making things up Padfoot, I've never stumbled over my words in front of a girl."

"Oh, believe me Moony, you stumble around her. And don't think I haven't noticed how you wash up and dress nicer when you know she's going to be here, all classic signs of a crush old friend. So save yourself some time and just admit that you've got a thing for her already."

Sirius spoke with haughtiness in his voice, as though he'd just proved a very important point but I couldn't help but see the flaws in argument and I was sure Remus would point them out when he spoke next.

"It's called hygiene Sirius. Might I suggest you try it sometime?"

Remus spoke with laughter in his voice and I couldn't help snickering along with him as I heard my cousin grumble about 'showering enough' and having a 'manly smell'.

I heard Remus yawn loudly and I suspected it had nothing to do with boredom. I hadn't thought of it til now, but he must be dog-tired, he just got back from a mission after all. Sirius must have sensed he had an edge over his tired friend because he spoke next with a bored voice.

"Moony this conversation is getting tiring. Why don't you just save us both the effort and admit to you little crush. We both know I'll force it out of you eventually."

Sirius was acting as though he couldn't care less whether Remus admitted his crush or not but in reality he was probably on the edge of his seat with the anticipation of being right. Meanwhile I was sitting flush against the wall, as close to the kitchen door as possible. I knew that it would probably hurt a little to find out who the object of my crush's affections was, but I just had to know.

"Sirius, just leave it. Please."

Remus sounded so tired and defeated as he almost begged Sirius not to press on with the conversation and I knew he was about to give up. It really wasn't fair of Sirius to press him for personal details when he was obviously exhausted but I guess that's the way to do, wait until your opponents weak and then force the answers from them. It's quite genius really.

"Moony, I know you're tired, you've been on the crazy mission for Dumbledore but you're not leaving this kitchen until you admit that I'm right and you have a crush. Admit that I've been right all along and you can toddle of to bed. Admit that you fancy her, that's all you have to do, it's really not that hard."

"Why is being right so important to you?"

"Because I'm a Black. We always have to have the last word and it's incredibly important that we're always right."

"Fine, if it means that you'll let me go to bed in peace then I'll admit it."

I held my breath as I unconsciously leaned closer to the door. This was it, I was finally going to learn the identity of Remus' crush but ultimately, did I really want to know? But as Remus' voice filled the room again, I knew it was too late to walk away. Not knowing would drive me insane.

"I fancy her, alright. Are you happy now that I've admitted it Sirius? I Remus John Lupin have a crush. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight Padfoot."

I barely heard Sirius say goodnight back as I scrambled to my feet and made my way up the stairs, praying to Merlin all the way not to let me trip. I'd just closed the door to my room when I heard Remus making his way up the creaky stairs. I let out a sigh of relief at not being caught eavesdropping as I fell onto my unmade bed in my ridiculously bright room.

I can't believe throughout the whole conversation they never once mentioned the mystery woman's name. I was frustrated and felt like I had just wasted a lot of my precious daydreaming time to learn very little. For the second time that morning I felt robbed. All I knew was the Remus had a crush on a woman in the order, but who? Maybe it was time for a little conversation with my dear old cousin.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Actually you know what, I'm not above begging, **please review.**


	3. Conversations of a Sirius Nature

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything you recognise is not mine.

**A/N:** My town is experiencing really crazy weather at the moment, it's actually flooding, which is quite bizarre because it hardly ever rains here. But anyways because it's raining a lot I haven't had much to do except write so that's the reason for the quick updates. However when the weather clears they'll probably be slower, don't you hate when real life gets in the way.

Also a big thanks to all the people who read the last chapter. I was quite suprised with response. Extra thanks goes to **Flo M Nimo, Jokegirl, Uma-Thurman, Katyscarlett76, 2lazy2login, K.H, msmarvelfreak, brighter than tonks, ombrerose92 and CrystalClearElphaba444 **for making my dreary weekend brighter with their reviews. Here's to ya!

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 3 - Conversations of a Sirius Nature_**

**"VILE HALF BLOOD SHAPE SHIFTING FREAKS...POLLUTING OUR ANCIENT NOBLE BLOOD LINE...BE GONE FROM THIS HOUSE..."**

As I lay sprawled on the dirty floor in the halls of Number 12 Grimmauld Place I shook my head in quiet disbelief. I couldn't believe that I'd tripped over the stupid thing again, especially when I tried so hard to avoid it in the first place. Sometimes, I swear this house is out to get me.

The noise made when I crash dived into the ground was enough to coax Mrs Black into a fit of rage so I knew that it would inevitably bring out the occupants of the house. However I still cringed when I saw Sirius pretentiously swagger out into the hall and shoot an amused look my way when he saw me lying next to the evil troll leg umbrella stand. It was the third time he'd found me like this in the past week and I knew he wasn't going to let me live it down. At least Remus wasn't with him this time, they'd laughed for ages about it last time.

Sirius looked down at me after he'd finished closing the curtains over the hideous portrait of his mother, or maybe his mother was hideous and the portrait was normal. Either way, even the battle with her, which usually put him in a sulky mood, couldn't take the laughter from his eyes as he offered me his hand to help me up.

I accepted his help and I looked from my dark denim jeans, which were no worse for the wear, to my stinging hands as I slowly stood up but thankfully I couldn't see any blood.

"No serious injuries then?"

Sirius' inquiry halted my damage inspection and I slowly lifted my gaze towards him as a blush stole over my features. I couldn't see it but I'd bet it matched the colour of the pink hair I was sporting.

"Just a slightly bruised pride, but other than that I'm fine."

Sirius let out a breath of laughter as he looked at the upturned umbrella stand than back to me.

"You've really got a grudge against that thing, don't ya?"

"It's got a grudge against me."

I knew Sirius was only teasing but I answered him with a hint of anger in my voice.

"I swear it jumped out in front of me this time. There's probably a hex on it from your mother to keep the 'half-blood, shape-shifting freaks' out of her dreary house."

One of Sirius' eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he gave me an aristocratic look of disbelief, a look that had been perfected by the noble Black bloodline, and I was reminded of how much Sirius actually looked like his relatives in the portraits along the hall. That was until a mischievous look stole into his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up as he struggled a smirk.

"Ah yes, the '_**triptonksup**_' curse, I remember it well. Just one of the many ancient security spells protecting this noble fortress."

His tone was one of seriousness but I knew that he was just taking the piss out of my thin story. So I morphed an extra few inches taller, to make myself more imposing, before I shot him a filthy glare that would have made lesser men shrink away in silence. Instead he let out a bark of laughter at my defensiveness before turning and walking back down the hall, all mocking thankfully ceased.

"You're a bit early for the meeting cousin, but you're just in time to have a drink with me."

I knew that I was more than a little early for the meeting and it wasn't merely a mistake.

It had been a week since I'd accidentally heard their discussion in the kitchen, okay it wasn't an accident I deliberately eavesdropped on their private conversation, but I was more confused than ever. No matter how much I thought about it, I still couldn't come up with an answer as to who Remus' crush was.

I'd planned to come a little early to tonight's meeting in the hopes of interrogating my cousin on the matter. I'd been trying to get him alone all week so that I could suss it out of him but whenever I managed to corner Sirius, Remus would appear and we'd inevitably end up doing something else. Tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity, considering that Sirius was in a good mood and had already been drinking, but Plan A wouldn't succeed if Remus walked in on me trying to pry the answer from my cousin. So as I walked through the kitchen door I inquired as to Remus' whereabouts.

"Is it just us for a drink Sirius, or is Remus around too?"

Sirius poured me a glass of firewhiskey as I sat down at the wooden table. I hated firewhiskey with a passion and had devoutly sworn never to drink it again when I discovered that it burnt worse coming back up, but I accepted it to appease him. Also I hoped that he might be more willing to answer my questions if he saw me as a drinking partner instead of just his little cousin.

"Nah, Moony's off on another mission for Dumbledore. Don't know if he'll be back in time for the meeting."

My heart dropped involuntarily at the knowledge that Remus might not attend the meeting. Watching Remus interact with the female Order members was going to be my plan B in case Sirius failed to open up. I could not go another week without knowing who his crush was, the suspense was killing me. That meant my only option was to interrogate Sirius. I took a gulp of firewhiskey, wincing slightly as it burned its way down my throat, and tried to figure out how to subtly approach the subject so that he wouldn't get suspicious of my snooping. I was just about to start my line of questioning when Sirius' voice broke the silence.

"So, have you figured it out yet?"

My brows furrowed as I tried to figure out exactly what he was talking about. Unless I'd drifted off, the last thing he'd told me was that Remus was on another mission. I took another sip of the vile tasting liquid. Surely he didn't want me to try and guess where he was, that'd just be daft. He must've taken pity on my dazed expression because he elaborated further.

"Have you figured out who Moony's crush is yet?"

I gave a startled shriek and the firewhiskey that had been in my mouth suddenly went down the wrong tube and I began to choke. I coughed and spluttered until the last of the liquid was dispelled from my airway however the burning sensation that spread to my lungs made it difficult to breathe. Whilst I was struggling to get my body under control, Sirius sat across from me, rocking on his chair, with an amused expression on his face.

When I'd finally caught my breath, and the burning in my throat and lungs wasn't quite so severe, I started to put up a protest of innocence. Unless he was a legilimens he had to be bluffing.

"Sirius I... I don't know... what you're talking about."

Sirius continued to lean back in his chair however he folded his arms across his chest and the amused look on his face changed into an incredulous one as he scrutinized me from across the table.

"On the contrary, I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about cousin. Even though you're sitting there acting completely innocent, I know you're guilty as sin."

Sirius face broke into a wide accusatory smile as he sat forward in his chair.

"Don't think I didn't see your violent pink locks hiding outside the kitchen door the other morning when me and Moony were talking."

A feeling of shame washed over me as I cast my eyes downwards to avoid my cousin's accusing stare. I couldn't believe that I'd been caught invading their privacy like that. A blush stole over my features for the second time that night as I thought of how Remus must have felt so betrayed knowing that I'd overheard his secret like that, considering he was such a private man. I forced myself to look up at Sirius again.

"You saw me?"

My voice sounded small even to my own ears and I wondered for a while if Sirius had heard me but when he barked out a short laugh I knew he had.

"Of course I saw you, you dirty little eavesdropper."

His words stung a little but they weren't spoken in anger. He mostly just seemed amused by the whole situation.

"But why didn't you say something?"

Why had Sirius continued on with the personal conversation if he knew it was being overheard? Unless of course he didn't want to embarrass Remus by pointing out the conversation was no longer private. But why then had he pressed on, asking for personal details if he knew I was listening?

"The only reason I didn't rat you out that morning was because I figured if you knew about Moony's crush, he might actually be forced to do something about it."

HUH. That made no sense what so ever. As I tried to work my mind around Sirius' warped logic I just got more and more confused.

"Why would me knowing who his crush is, force him to act on his feelings?"

Sirius's face looked quite blank for a while and I thought that perhaps he'd seen the flaw in his logic as well but it didn't last long. As soon as he got over the shock of my statement, his jaw dropped open a little and he stared at me with a disbelieving look on his face as he slowly shook his head.

"You haven't figured out who Remus fancies yet, have you?"

How on earth could he have expected me to figure it out? Remus was extremely guarded with his feelings and sure there were only a few witches in the order but they all seemed impossibly wrong for him.

"Well you both weren't exactly forthcoming with names during your little chat."

His eyes widened as he clapped his palm to his forehead in an overdramatic action of frustration.

"He's that damn obvious with his feelings that you shouldn't have needed the bloody well name. I can't believe you haven't noticed him watching her at meetings, acting like a fool all the time around her. You're supposed to be a bloody auror, you should have been the first to notice."

I knew that he didn't mean to cause offence with what he said, that he'd just used it to prove a point, but I couldn't help the fact that his words still stung a little. I hated when people brought my career into things like this. I was already self conscious enough as it was about people not thinking I was a suitable Auror, without my cousin bringing me down because I failed to notice Moony 'mooning' over some woman.

"Well I'm sorry. I must have skipped a few classes because I don't remember them ever teaching us about observing 'crush actions' during training."

Sirius laughed at my dry remark and I smiled a little at the thought of something so ludicrous being taught to serious Auror cadets. Since Sirius was in a good mood again, I decided to push my luck a little further.

"You know, you could always tell me who Remus fancies and this whole thing would be over with."

Sirius stopped laughing and his face all of a sudden became serious.

"Look Tonks, it's not my place to say anything. Remus told me something in confidence and he's my best mate, I couldn't betray him like that."

I almost believed Sirius's heartfelt words until the truth dawned on me. I leaned against the table and slowly shook my head as I corrected him.

"You forced the confession from Remus whilst you knew that I was listening at the door."

"Either way," he said dismissively as he waved his hand, "I still can't tell you the name. All I can tell you is that if he shows up to the meeting tonight watch him. Trust me you'll be able to tell who she is straight away. His face will light up when he first see's her and during the meeting he'll keep glancing at her when he thinks no-one will notice. And when she gives her report she'll have his undivided attention. He's completely obvious."

Before I had the chance to further question Sirius, the kitchen door opened and Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance joined us at the kitchen table. Soon most of the order would be here and the meeting would start. There went my chance of getting more details from Sirius, but he seemed sure that I'd figure it out for myself during the meeting.

* * *

As I lay awake in my room at Grimmauld Place later that night I couldn't help but feel disappointed and completely useless. Sirius' early comment about my lack of Auror skills kept replaying in my mind and the scary part was that I was actually starting to believe it. He'd given me clear instructions on what to look for and I still hadn't spotted a damn thing out of the ordinary. He told me it would be completely obvious who Remus fancied, but I was still no closer to finding the answer to the question I'd been pondering all week. 

I sat up in bed and let out a huff of annoyance. I never let anybody question my Auror skills, I'd worked too hard during training for that, yet I was questioning myself. I knew I was a good Auror all I had to do was re-examine the facts and surely I would come up with an answer.

Alright Sirius had said that his face would light up when he first greeted her. Remus had walked in just before the meeting started and everybody had already arrived so he greeted everybody at the same time. He was still wearing his threadbare travelling cloak and he looked a little dishevelled but I remember thinking that he looked scrummy with his five o'clock shadow and unkempt hair. He caught me staring at him, but he didn't mention it, he simply smiled at me and said hello.

Sirius kept looking at me from across the kitchen with a smile on his face as if he thought I must have figured it out already but I hadn't. Remus didn't seem overly enthusiastic as he greeted anybody in the order. He was polite of course, it was in his nature to be courteous, but he didn't seem excited to see anybody in particular.

The meeting itself was a complete sham and I missed out on most of the important bits because I'd been too busy watching Remus to see if he was shooting furtive glances at his crush when he thought no-one was looking. Sirius had specifically said that this was another obvious thing that he did so I sat across from him in the hopes that I'd have the best chance of seeing it but I didn't see him stare at another woman once. He did, however, catch me staring at him several times. He must have either felt my stare or saw me looking at him out of the corner of his eye because his gaze fell upon me quite a few times and I had to quickly look away, hoping that he didn't catch me.

Remus listened attentively as Minerva delivered her report but whilst he was looking in her general direction, he wasn't watching her in particular. When Hestia and Emmeline gave their reports he only shot glances at them occasionally, acting as though he was only mildly interested in what they were saying. It sounds like he was being rude but they hardly spoke of anything important and yet they dragged on for a long time. Even I had trouble staying focused and Sirius looked as though he fell asleep at some point. The only report that Remus really listened to was mine. Whenever I glanced at him whilst I was giving my report, I'd see him watching me with a slight smile and a look of interest in his eyes.

Hold on...

No, it couldn't be...

I was just seeing what I wanted...

There was no way...

Well maybe there was...

But it didn't make sense...

Remus couldn't fancy...

But it all fit so well...

He did give me his undivided attention when I gave my report.

And he did greet me with a warm smile when he saw me.

And he did look at me during the meeting. At the time I thought it was just because I was looking at him but maybe he thought no-one was watching.

**OH MY GOD, REMUS LUPIN HAS A CRUSH... ON ME!**

**

* * *

**

Ok that's the end of the third chapter and Tonks has finally figured it out (katyscarlett76 did you really think it wouldn't be her). I know that there hasn't really been any Remus/Tonks interaction yet but please hang in there, I promise that it's on it's way.

**It will make my rainy day sunny if you review (ok that was bad) but please review anyway.**


	4. Midnight Realisations

**A/N: **It took me a while but I've finally finished it. It was actually a bitch to right, and I apologise in advance if it seems choppy at times. I was in a weird mood when I wrote it. As alway thanks to all the people who took the time to read it. To all my reviewers, you made me smile even though I was having a bad week.

**Sapphire1022, Flo M Nimo, CrystalClearElphaba444, Uma-Thurman, OTP, Ivonne910, Ombrerose92, Sapphiresenymph, Eragonand Arya and Heyyodude - here's to ya!

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - Midnight Realisations

OH MY GOD, REMUS LUPIN HAS A CRUSH ON...ME!

This one thought kept running through my head as I sat up straight in bed, the sudden movement making my head spin slightly. My mind was racing.

All the signs pointed to it but Remus couldn't fancy me, could he?

No, it's wasn't possible. Remus is smart, sophisticated, and a really great wizard and I'm... well, me. Remus is so proper, and structured, and studious, and I'm just... different. I'm young and uncouth and spontaneous. I do strange things to my hair, I wear ratty clothing by choice and I can't stay upright or walk down the street without tripping. Why on earth would he fancy me?

He wouldn't, would he? No, I was just seeing what I wanted to see. It was simple, I had a crush on Remus and it affected my judgement. I wanted him to like me as much as I liked him so I simply misread the signs. I put my great investigative skills to the test and completely messed up. I put 2 and 2 together and came up with 329, an answer so totally wrong it couldn't possibly be right. Could it?

I had to talk to Sirius. I knew that he would probably laugh his ass off at me but the longer I left it, the more hope I got that this stupid notion was correct. Remus liking me, it's ridiculous, it's ludicrous, it's inconceivable; he's way too smart for that. Sirius was going to tell me I was idiot.

I carefully extricated myself from my bed sheets which had become tangled around my body, being sure to completely remove them from my legs so I wouldn't trip again. As I walked away from my bed I stumbled on something that was lying on the ground. I grabbed my wand and cast a quick _'Lumos__' _spell to see what had tripped me, it was my orange spotted bath robe. Ignoring it completely, I continued walking out the door and into the hall. I figured I wouldn't need a robe anyway, since I was wearing pj's and only going to see Sirius for a second so he could tell me how daft I was being.

When I reached the end of the hall, I knocked on Sirius' door but he didn't answer. I slowly opened the door to find his room empty and his bed still made. It was 1:30 in the morning and Sirius hadn't been to bed yet. I didn't have to be a world-class investigator to figure out where he was.

The stairs creaked slowly in protest as I tried to walk down them whilst making as little noise as possible so I wouldn't disturb Mrs Black's portrait. I'd tripped over that stupid umbrella stand again after the meeting, making her ghastly portrait screech in horror. Remus had come to my aid straight away, putting a stop to the stupid portraits wailing and helping me up from the ground with a shy smile on his face. I remember that my hand tingled even after he let go, maybe he did like me. I shook my head fiercely, as if to dislodge the crazy thought from my brain, I was getting my own feelings confused with my observations again. Remus doesn't like me.

I must have shaken my head a little too enthusiastically because I could feel myself beginning to lose my balance on the precarious stairs. I sent up a quiet plea to Merlin as I desperately threw out a hand to grab the banister, I couldn't let Sirius catch me on the hallway floor again. Merlin must have been in a good mood because I managed to catch myself on the last step, narrowly avoiding disaster. The umbrella stand was one thing, but I don't think I could convince Sirius that the stairs had a grudge against me too.

I let out a sigh of relief as I straightened up but I jumped as Remus' voice filled the hallway and almost fell backwards on the stairs again.

"Sirius, have you said something to Tonks about my crush? She was looking at me strange all night."

My eyes widened as I slowly shook my head again, it wasn't possible that I'd caught them in the middle of a private conversation again. Not that it mattered; there was no way I was going to listen in this time, I'd learnt my lesson. All eavesdropping did was cause a lot of sleepless nights and confusion, not to mention mixed feelings.

I should probably have gone back to bed, there was no way I was going to get to talk to Sirius about my 'investigation' if the subject of it was sitting across the table, but I figured since I was up I might as well get some warm milk to help me sleep. I continued my way down the hall towards the kitchen, making as much noise as possible this time so that they would both know I was coming.

It worked a treat because when I had reached the kitchen, all conversation had completely ceased. I pushed open the kitchen door to reveal Sirius sitting at the table, nursing a glass of amber liquid that was unmistakably firewhiskey, and Remus walking towards the table with a cup of tea in his hands, still wearing the same brown pants and cream shirt he had on before. He looked ruggedly handsome unshaved.

"Wotcher fella's!"

As I called my greeting to the room, I heard the unmistakeable crash of expensive Black china shattering on the floor. I looked from the mess of broken china and splattered tea on the ground, to Remus' face and was surprised to see him looking at me with his eyes opened wide and his mouth hanging open, a look of utter shock across his usually calm face. A blush began to make its way onto his cheeks as his eyes continued to rove over my body and as I looked down to see what he was staring at, the same blush began to tinge my cheeks to.

I was wearing blue sleep shorts, which cut off a bit higher than mid thigh, and a white tank top that was far too tight and exposed a little of my tummy. Now whilst my pj's had seemed reasonable before, when I thought I was just having a quick word with my cousin, they seemed completely ridiculous now and I felt naked and on display as I stood by the kitchen door. I wouldn't have minded Remus looking at me of course, except he looked more uncomfortable than appreciative. Damn, why didn't I grab my stupid bath robe off the floor? I'd even tripped over the stupid thing; I should've taken that as a sign.

Sirius must have noticed the silence because he looked at Remus, and the mess he'd made on the floor, with a confused expression on his face. Then he looked at me and slowly began to shake his head in what seemed like understanding as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He kicked out the chair across from him and I self-consciously slid into the seat as he turned his attention back to Remus again.

"Moony, why don't you stop ogling my cousin and clean up the bloody mess you made."

Whilst Sirius' words seemed stern, he appeared rather amused by the whole situation. He even let out a chuckle as Remus' blush deepened a little and I felt a little bad that Sirius was getting entertainment out of Remus' embarrassment. Suddenly the liquid mess on the floor disappeared and the shards of the broken china pulled together to form a flawless cup once again, despite the fact that I never heard an '_evanesco_' or '_reparo_' charm cast. Damn he was good.

Remus bent down and retrieved the cup from the floor before heading back to the kitchen bench. I tore myself away from staring at Remus' best feature when I heard Sirius cough. I looked across the table in his direction to see him watching me expectantly. His eyebrows rose high on his forehead in and inquiring look as he silently mouthed 'Well?'

I screwed my forehead up in confusion as I tried to figure out what the hell he was asking. Surely he didn't want to discuss Remus' crush whilst he was in the same room. I raised my eyebrow back at him in response as I leant forward in my chair and mouthed, 'Well what?'

Sirius let his head loll back as he let out an exasperated sigh. He mouthed, 'Well?', again as he nodded his head in Remus' direction and raised his eyebrows again. When I continued to look at him with a dazed expression he let out a huff of annoyance and mouthed the word 'crush'.

Why was he doing this now, with Remus in the room? I couldn't tell him I thought it was me because he would most likely piss himself laughing, and then Remus would want to know what was so funny and then they'd both be laughing at how stupid I was. Sirius was still staring at me expectantly from across the table and when I shrugged my shoulders in response, his quizzical look turned into one of disbelief as he slowly dropped his head into his hands and shook it melodramatically.

He was just about to give a response but stopped abruptly when he saw Remus turn from the kitchen counter and walk towards us with a mug in his hands and a curious look on his face. It must have seemed strange to him that we were sitting in apparent silence when usually you couldn't shut us up. The steam billowed from the top of the cup and the smell of tea filled my senses as Remus offered the mug to me. I took it from him and a jolt of electricity rushed through my body as my fingers lightly brushed his, the same feeling as when he helped me up from the ground earlier. I wondered if he felt it too.

I looked from the steamy mug on the table to the steamy man in front of me and slowly smiled when I met his gaze. His eyes seemed to suggest that maybe he had, and he hadn't moved his hand away even though I'd already taken the cup.

"Thanks Remus, you didn't have to trouble yourself to make me a cuppa."

"It was no trouble at all."

As he spoke the words he gave me a warm smile that made him look years younger, then turned and walked back to the bench to retrieve his own cup. I took a sip of the warm liquid and was pleasantly surprised, strong tea with a little milk and a hint of honey. I'd never told him how I took my tea and yet it was the exact way I liked it. Either he was a legilimens or he knew how I liked my tea because he'd watched me make it. Maybe he did like me after all, why else would you notice something like that?

With an added strength of courage I turned back to Sirius, who leaning back in his chair and watching me with an amused expression on his face as he slowly shook his head. He raised his eyebrows again in question as I mouthed, 'Maybe.'

The effect was instantaneous; he let his chair spring forward and sat up straight. His eyes lit up and a small smile spread across his face as he waved his hand, urging me to continue. This was it, at least I'd know now if Remus did fancy me, and if not than at least I'd be the one responsible for taking the haunted look out of Sirius' eyes, at least for a little while.

I looked towards Remus, to make sure he wasn't watching, before turning back to Sirius, who was waiting eagerly. I slowly pointed towards myself and mouthed, 'Me' with an unsure look on my face.

Sirius' face broke into a full blown smile and he let out a small chuckle but before he could answer me back, Remus made his way to the table and sat in the seat beside Sirius. Our silent conversation was over and now I didn't know whether Sirius had laughed because my answer was so ridiculous or because he was glad that I'd finally got it.

Silence fell across the table, only being broken momentarily by a small chuckle from Sirius, so squelching my disappointment, or perhaps my impending mortification, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came in here?"

I winced immediately at my question. I knew what they were talking about, I'd overhead them when I came down the stairs, they were discussing me and my strange behaviour at the meeting. Remus had asked Sirius whether he had revealed his crush to me. Why did I ask something so stupid?

Sirius continued laughing and a momentary look of horror crossed Remus' face before he recovered and answered me with an obvious lie.

"We were just discussing who'll be coming to the little Order get together."

Sirius sobered up enough to add, "Yeah, you'll come won't you Tonks."

I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about; nobody had mentioned a party to me.

"Erm, what party?"

They both looked at me in shock before Sirius answered my enquiry.

"The party we organised at the meeting tonight. Weren't you listening at all?"

I gave him a non-committal shrug and he thankfully continued without enquiring as to why I wasn't listening at the meeting.

"We're having a little gathering here tomorrow," he looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, "er, tonight. Just some last minute 'adults only' time before the Weasley kids arrive. You'll come, won't you?"

I thought about it for a second; I didn't actually have anything on but I didn't want them to know I had no social life. When I thought an appropriate amount of time had passed I answered.

"Erm, yeah sure, I'll be here."

Sirius didn't even acknowledge my answer; he was too busy looking at Remus with a satisfied smirk on his face. I turned my head slowly to see what Sirius was looking at to find Remus - oh my god - he was staring at my chest. Ok, I know that my shirt was a little too tight and that it kind of accentuated my boobs but, damn, he was full on entranced by them.

"Why don't you take it picture Moony, it'll last longer, and you can stare at it in the privacy of your room."

My face flushed a deep red as the meaning of Sirius' words sunk in and Remus, faced flushed to match mine, looked mortified at being caught ogling my chest. His momentary humiliation only lasted a moment however, before he struck back at Sirius' crass words.

"Despite your crude words, Sirius, I was merely looking at Tonks' shirt."

He then turned to look at me, with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Perhaps you shouldn't wear that once the Weasley children arrive. It might be a little bit too provocative for 3 teenage boys."

At first I thought he was talking about the tank top accentuating my assets and a look of indignation crossed my face quickly followed by another blush as I looked down at my shirt and realised what he meant. The tank top that I thought was plain white was actually emblazoned by the words "DO IT EVERYNIGHT" in dark blue glittery ink, under which was a picture of a toothbrush.

Sirius was pissing himself laughing and Remus looked slightly amused, whilst I couldn't look either of them in the eye and instead kept glancing around the room. I felt naked and on display yet again, and not in a good way. Why didn't I grab the damn robe?

Remus must have sensed my embarrassment because he sent me an apologetic look before engaging Sirius in a conversation about who was cooking for the party, which thankfully sobered his laughing fit. Whilst they were busy discussing the details, I silently finished my mug of tea and stood up to put it in the sink; I didn't trust my magic right now.

"I think I'll head back to bed now, night guys."

I let them know my intentions as I made my way past the kitchen table. I was just about to push open the kitchen door and run up to my room where I could scream about my embarrassment in private, but Sirius' voice made me stop.

"Tonks, about what we were talking about before," I turned around, "you were right. It took you a while to get there but you came up with the right answer in the end."

My face broke into a full smile as I turned around and continued on my way out of the kitchen, leaving a beaming Sirius, eyes still twinkling, and a very confused Remus in my wake.

OH MY GOD, I WAS RIGHT.

REMUS LIKES ME.

* * *

Ok, I've decided to give people an incentive to review. Everybody who clicks the lovely little box in the left-hand corner and leaves me a review, will receive a little teaser from the next chapter (Trust me, it's a good one). I don't know when I'll be able to update again so you might want to take this chance. THANKS

Please Review.


	5. A Grimmauld Party

**A/N: -** Hey Guys. Sorry it took me so long to update, works been really crazy and I've hardly had time to write. I know this chapter's kind of long but bear with me, I had to get through the party. My reviewers will recognise the start of the chapter from the teaser I sent you's. I originally intended for it to be the ending but because I was having so much trouble getting started, my friend suggested I use it as the beginning and go from there. So blame her if you don't like it... JOKES (luv u Sarah)

ANYWAYZ, as always thanx to all the people who took the time to read my last chapter and xtra hugs and kisses to those that left a review, hope you liked your teaser.

SO **Flo M Nimo, ZemISHly, cutieme012, Estelle Tiniwiel, fan de remus, Uma-Thurman, heyyodude, ivonne910, Copperboombaby8, CrystalClearElphaba444, Irish-Chick13, ombrerose92, EragonandArya and mishchef maker - **here's to ya!!!!!

* * *

I slammed the door of the pantry shut and leant my head against the inner shelves, breathing deeply in a desperate attempt to keep the tears at bay. I was fine, really I was. My pride was bruised and I was a little humiliated but I was fine. Or at least I was going to be if I could just stop myself from having a complete breakdown in the pantry cupboard. 

All I had to do was keep breathing – in and out.

When I finally had my emotions under control, I was left feeling ashamed and really stupid. How could I have gotten it so wrong?

But just because the party didn't turn out like I wanted it to, doesn't mean it had to be a complete disaster. I could salvage this, all I had to do was put a smile on my face, walk out there and pretend that I wasn't shattered by what I'd seen, or more importantly, that I wasn't completely mortified by what had been revealed to certain people.

I morphed my face to hide my blotchy eyes and pasted on a fake smile but before I was completely ready brave the party again, I heard the door open and someone walked into the pantry, closing the door behind them. I didn't have to turn around to know that the person who'd just walked in was the same one I'd come in here to avoid. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt the heat from his presence emanate onto my bare back, reminding me that this was a very small cupboard. My skin tingled a little as he lightly ran his hand up my arm to my shoulder, feeling for me in the dark space.

"Are you avoiding me, Nymphadora?"

Because of our close quarters, his question blew seductively against my ear and I shivered for a moment, losing myself in how good it felt, before I answered him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus."

I intended to spin on my heel to face him and give him a cold glare at his use of my dreaded first name. Instead I stumbled a little as I turned too quickly and had to grab onto his shirt to steady myself, his hands instinctively going to my waist. When I was sure I wasn't going to fall I relaxed my grip and just let my hands rest on his chest, his hands lightly slid down to rest on my hips but they never left my body. I slowly looked up at him. How could I have been so wrong, when this felt sooo right?

How could a night so full of promise turn out this way? As usual, I blamed Sirius.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _**Earlier in the Night**_ xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dark blue jeans with a light cream top and honey brown hair or a knee length white sundress with pink ribbon belt and bright pink shoulder length hair.

Eugh, there was only 30 minutes left before I was a lot more than fashionably late to the party at Grimmauld place and I still hadn't decided on what I was going to wear. On one hand it was a party and I was trying to impress Remus so obviously I wanted to wear something stunning but on the other, it was most likely to be a casual affair and I didn't want to overdress and look like a moron.

My hands were sweating profusely, a swarm of butterflies had taken up permanent residence in my stomach and despite the fact that I'd woken up this morning feeling well rested, mostly due to the fact that I didn't toss and turn all night pondering Remus' crush, I now felt tired and drawn. I'd had shocking day at work, FYI - watching a cafe for 8 hours straight whilst waiting for a fugitive I knew wasn't going to show up (since he was probably still asleep at Grimmauld Place) doesn't exactly inspire a party attitude, but the one thing that kept me going all day was the same thing that was making me so nervous now.

This morning I woke up refreshed and revived, and excited about the possibility of encountering Remus now that I knew he fancied me. But whilst I didn't get to have breakfast with Remus like I'd hoped, I did get to have a rather informative conversation with my fugitive cousin over coffee. Sirius told me that after I went to bed last night he spent a great deal of time convincing Remus to act on his feelings at the party tonight, which is why I now faced a dilemma. Tonight had to go well, I needed tonight to go well, and in order to achieve that every decision I made had to be perfect.

Which is why when I should have been applying the finishing touches to my makeup, I was standing in my bedroom wrapped in a towel, staring at the clothes on my bed, trying desperately to make the perfect choice. This was ridiculous. It wasn't a hard decision, I just had to think rationally.

On one hand I had my dark wash, skinny leg, dirty denim jeans which made my ass look fantastic, but on the hand, the sundress showed off my legs and made me look a lot more feminine. The light cream top hung loose in the front but dipped low at the back, exposing a lot of skin just begging to be touched, however the satin pink belt on the dress tied tight to accentuate my bust. Making the decision that much harder was the fact that I had no idea what Remus liked. Was he an ass man or a boob guy? Would he prefer me to expose the skin on my legs or somewhere more sensuous like my back?

Rationally speaking, I was screwed.

In the end I decided on the jeans combo and, despite my better judgement, my knee-length brown suede boots with a tiny heel. Ok, the heel wasn't that tiny but I was _trying_ to pull off sexy. So after casting a few failsafe stability charms, and sending a quick plea to Merlin not to let me fall, I morphed my hair to light honey-brown locks, which lightly curled and fell just below my shoulders. Once I was satisfied with my look, I threw on my cloak and apparated to Grimmauld place, thankfully only a tad late.

My stability charms must have been working because I only stumbled a little when I arrived at my destination. After I pushed the doorbell, Mrs Blacks morbid wails of protest filtered through the thick wooden door, and I smiled guiltily as a stern Sirius appeared in the entryway after silencing his mother.

"Geez Tonks, did you have to push the damn..., " Sirius's dropped his tirade and his jaw fell slack as I took off my cloak, "Damn, Moony's gonna have heart failure when he see's you in that."

I took it as a compliment as I followed Sirius towards the dining hall where the party was, careful to completely avoid the damn umbrella stand.

"He's not here yet, by the way. But, uh, Charlie Weasley is and, uh, he's been askin bout you."

As I stepped into the dining hall, I barely had time to comprehend what Sirius had said before I was engulfed in a hug by the very man in question. Charlie and I went to school together, and were quite good friends, but I hadn't seen him in a while so I hugged him back with equal enthusiasm. As Charlie pulled away from the hug, his gaze left my face and travelled down my body, pausing in all the places that indicated he wasn't just checking out an old friend.

"Wow, Tonks, it's so good to see you. You look...wow."

He had this goofy lopsided grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him, even if his gaze had slipped from my face again and was ogling my body as he said 'wow'. In a way I was glad, at least now I knew I'd made the right outfit choice, even if I was getting some unwanted attention.

"It's really good to see you too, Charlie. I haven't seen you since our last day at Hogwarts."

My words seemed to have pulled Charlie from his trance because he stared up at me with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's been a while. I can't believe how much you've changed."

He said this as he began eyeing my body again which was starting to get weird. Sure Charlie and I were friends at school but he'd never paid me this much attention back then, even though I wanted him to. I mean I know that Hogwarts uniforms leave a lot to the imagination but surely he realised that I was a girl underneath it, curves and all. This was just a little too surreal. When I wanted Charlie to notice me he treated me like one of the guys, now when I didn't want him to, he couldn't stop checking me out. I must've had a sceptical expression on my face because Charlie tried to recover.

"I mean, you must have combated that clumsy streak seeing how you're an Auror and all. Plus you're wearing heels, never thought I'd see the day when you'd be able to walk in heels without falling."

Ok, if he had noticed the type of shoes I was wearing he was either gay or interested in me, and judging by the fact that he was practically undressing me with his eyes, I was more inclined to agree with the latter. I had to head this off before he thought I was interested.

"Yeah, well, clumsy streaks not gone completely. I still have my moments. Almost failed Stealth and Tracking and it's taking some extreme stability charms to keep me upright tonight. But I hear you're living in Romania now, studying dragons. That's what you always wanted right?"

Great idea Tonks, change the subject to him, that'll show you're not interested.

"Yeah, just over there living the dream..."

I tuned out as Charlie droned on and on about himself. It's not that I wasn't interested in catching up with an old friend, I was just more excited about catching up with Remus. As Charlie continued to talk animatedly about some stunt he pulled with a Horntail, I glanced across the room and my heart plummeted into my stomach as I saw Remus enter looking gorgeous as ever in his dark brown slacks and navy shirt, his hair looking rumpled but oh so good, but there was a slight problem. What was that blonde-haired bimbo doing on his arm?

Ok, she wasn't a bimbo. Her name was Amanda, no Alisha, no erm; anyways she worked for Fudge, sometimes attending the meetings when Dumbledore needed an extra inside ear at the ministry. I had to morph to keep my face from flushing as everything clicked into place. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Remus didn't fancy me, he was talking to Sirius about having a crush on what's-her-face. Honestly who could blame him, she was 6 foot tall and looked like a fricken model.

For a second I thought that Sirius must have noticed my crush on Remus and was playing a cruel joke on me, I was fully expecting to see him doubled over in laughter. However when I caught sight of him, his gaze was flitting from Remus to blondie to me and he looked almost as confused and downhearted as I felt. He caught my stare and shot me an apologetic look complete with puppy dog eyes; he must have jumped to the wrong conclusion as well.

I was preparing to send him my best 'it's ok' look but I was interrupted when I saw Remus approaching me out of the corner of my eye, the bimbo still attached to his arm. I pretended to look really engrossed in conversation with Charlie, even though I didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about, in the hopes that Remus would think me busy and walk past. Alas, it wasn't meant to be because Remus and his blonde friend stopped right in front of us.

"Good evening Nymphadora, you look... amazing tonight."

Remus smiled widely as his eyes travelled down my body following the same path Charlie's had previously and I silently revelled in the fact that my outfit seemed to have an effect on him as well. However, the appreciative gaze that I'd been waiting for all night was ruined with a well timed cough from Remus' arm candy which seemed to break his trance. His wide smile waned to a sheepish grin as he cast his gaze upon my face again.

"You remember Adrianna, of course."

He nodded towards the woman on his arm, as she pasted a fake smile on her face. I knew her name started with an A.

"It's Tonks, Remus, and of course I remember Adrianna, from the order meetings right? You, uh, you work at the ministry."

Adrianna nodded again uninterestedly and I was beginning to wonder if maybe she had a speech impediment, considering she had yet to utter a word. My thoughts were halted, however, when she started stroking the bicep of Remus' arm, which was still firmly linked with hers. My eyes automatically shot to Remus' face to gauge his reaction and I was surprised to see that although perhaps a little shocked at the intimate gesture he didn't appear to be put out by it. Two can play at that game I thought as I swiftly linked my arm with Charlies and pulled him closer, shooting Remus a sickly sweet smile.

"You know Charlie, don't you Remus?"

Charlie looked mildly confused and as he slid his arm from my grasp, I paled a little thinking he wasn't going play along, until he wrapped the same arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I had a vague niggling feeling that perhaps Charlie was getting the wrong idea and I knew I should have stopped the charade but I was far too impressed by the fact that Remus had begun to look mildly flustered as he eyed Charlie's hand on my hip. He recovered quickly and his face once again became impassive as he removed his arm from the clutches of 'barbie' and offered it to Charlie.

"No I don't believe we've met. But judging by the red hair, I'd hazard a guess that you're a Weasley."

Charlie took Remus' outstretched hand and shook it, still keeping me firmly held close.

"Yeah, and you must be Remus Lupin. You taught my brothers and sister at Hogwarts, left quite an impression on them. From what I hear you were the best DADA teacher they've ever had, despite your little problem."

Gotta hand it to Charlie, he was a smooth talker. I stared on in wonder as Charlie and Remus conversed smoothly about nothing in particular, meanwhile Adrianna and I could only manage the occasional catty glance. I let out a sigh of relief as Molly announced dinner was ready and practically ran to dining table.

I took a seat on the side of table, Charlie almost immediately sat beside me, and Remus and Adrianna sat directly across from us. I silently swore that if she started feeding food to him I was going to try out some newly invented and ultimately restricted hexes. Sirius sat at the head of the table, seemingly in his element with such a full house, whilst various members of the Order sat around us. Kingsley was there, Moody too, as well as Emmeline, Hestia, Sturgis, Dedalus and even Mundungus Fletcher, the dirty letch only showed up for the free feed. Molly and Arthur sat at the other end of the table and appeared to be in high spirits, probably relieved by the fact that their children would be home safe tomorrow.

Dinner was lovely, the conversation was great and, despite my earlier inference, I didn't get to try out any new hexes. The 'happy couple' sat awfully close throughout the meal, with Adrianna leaning closer to whisper things to Remus occasionally, and I hated to admit it but there cosiness was beginning to get to me and I could feel my heart break a little more. Even though I'd imagined Remus' crush on me, the crush I had on him was very real and with each private glance they shared, my dreams of us together seemed to be getting further and further away. And it hurt.

Just as I was contemplating leaving the party early so I could drown my sorrows with a bottle of wine and a luxurious bubble bath, I was startled to find Charlie watching me intently.

"You okay Tonks? You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I'm fine."

Charlie raised one of his eyebrows and shot me a sceptical look. I couldn't tell him that I was a little devastated by the fact that the guy I fancied was flirting with someone else right in front of me, so I lied.

"No, really Charlie, I'm ok. I was just thinking."

I turned away from him hoping he would buy my lie, but when I turned back I was surprised to see that he'd moved in close and when he spoke it came out in a low whisper.

"Hey, there's this new wizard club that's opened just off Diagon Alley, it's called 'Merlin's Wand'. It's usually really hard to get into but I know someone who knows someone. Look, you're already dressed up and looking really good, so uh, how bout you and I head down there after dinner and have a couple drinks?"

He shot me an overly flirtatious smile and he had this self-assured hopeful look in his eye and I felt really bad that I was about to shoot him down. This was my fault, I led him on to try and rattle Remus and now he thought I was interested. I knew that would come back to bite me on the ass.

"Look Charlie, you're a really nice guy and we've been good mates for ages, since school. But I'm not interested in exploring anything beyond friendship with you. I'm, uh, actually interested in someone else. Sorry."

The hopeful look disappeared from his eyes and a sad sheen overtook them as his cocky smile faded to a half-hearted grin.

"Nah, don't worry about it. To tell you the truth I kinda figured that you must've had you eye on someone, because you do look really good. You can't blame a guy for trying though."

He gave me another half-smile and turned to join in the conversation with Kingsley and Sturgis. The knot in my stomach grew bigger and I felt like a total prat for being the one to put that dejected look on his handsome face, I had to make it up to him.

Dinner passed by quickly without any other incidents and as everyone retired to the fireplace for drinks, at Sirius' suggestion, I stayed behind and offered to help Molly clear the dishes. To my great surprise she accepted my offer, a decision I'm sure she later regretted after I broke 2 wine goblets and dropped a pile of expensive Black china plates in quick succession. After casting a 'reparo' on the china I broke, Molly banished me back to the party. Couldn't blame her really, she'd probably get it done a lot faster without me.

I still felt really bad about leading Charlie on so I decided to talk to him, but when I re-entered the party, he was nowhere to be found. Adrianna was sitting on a chair in front of the fire, surprisingly without Remus, and Sirius was deep in conversation with Kingsley, Arthur and Moody but Charlie wasn't in sight.

I headed out into the hall, intending to search the library, but as I was approaching the stairs I was surprised to hear voices coming from around the corner. My breath caught in my throat as I recognised who was speaking and just what they were speaking about. I stood close to the wall and stealthily peered around the corner and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Charlie sitting on the stairs whilst Remus leant lightly against the wall.

Now I know I'd learnt my lesson about eavesdropping and the problem it caused, especially after tonight, but this conversation was just too good to pass up.

"... and she's a great person but I don't know. You and Tonks seemed pretty cosy though. I didn't know you were seeing each other."

The statement was made by Remus and to say I was confused would have been a gigantic understatement. Remus fancied Adrianna and she was obviously into him, why would he care who I was potentially seeing?

"We're not seeing each other, just friends. She looked killer in that outfit tonight though, and I was definitely keen on being more that friends but she wasn't. Said she's got her eye on someone else."

"Really!"

If I didn't know any better I'd say that Remus almost seemed relieved by the fact that Charlie and I weren't together. But again I was seeing what I wanted to see, which is how I got into this mess in the first place.

"Yeah. You know I've never seen Tonks go for older guys before, she's usually into the rowdy punks with attitude problems and thirst for trouble. You must be something special if she's got her eye on you."

Say what now? He couldn't have just said what I thought he said, could he. I mean, how would he even know?

"Excuse me?"

"Well she never said anything specifically. But she did say that she liked somebody and she obviously put in a lot of effort for someone at the party. Just by the way she was looking at you, I figured..."

Oh My God!!!!

I didn't think I could stand to hear anymore so I headed back to rejoin the party, completely mortified. I couldn't believe Charlie had just told Remus that I fancied him. Was it payback for shooting him down? Surely not, Charlie wasn't that vindictive, but then why would he even tell Remus at all. He had no right to, it was my secret to tell, and now things were going to be weird.

When I walked back into the dining room, someone grabbed my arm and I whirled around and came face to face with a very sombre looking Sirius.

"Look Tonks, I'm really sorry about the whole Remus thing. I really thought he fancied you, I didn't know he was talking about Adrianna."

He was slurring he words so I knew he was a bit sloshed but I was nowhere near in the mood to have this conversation so I pasted a fake smile on my face.

"It's okay, really. I mean who could blame him, she's gorgeous."

"Yeah but if he's only after her for her looks, you could morph to look like her in a second and have him."

I dropped my smile. Why did people always assume that I wanted to look like someone else?

"Yeah, but if he liked 'me' then I wouldn't have to."

I shifted my gaze just in time to see Remus re-enter the room and my breath caught in my throat as he started towards me after making eye-contact.

"Sirius I really have to get something from the kitchen. I'll be right back."

After making a hurried excuse I hastened down the stairs and into the basement kitchen, leaving a very confused Sirius in my wake. But now that I was alone, I could feel all my suppressed emotion raging towards the surface and I slid into the pantry for somewhere private to 'lose it'. Who knew the pantry wouldn't stay private.

* * *

Thanx for reading. I can't offer you a teaser this time as a bribe, mostly because I haven't even started the next chapter yet, but I might send you a little something if I get that far in the next few days. But anywayz please review, you'll make me feel better. See this afternoon at work I bent down to pick my pen up off the ground and somebody opened the safe above me, so when I stood up I whacked my head on a solid metal door. Now I didn't let a little head injury stop me from posting (actually I'm not allowed to sleep just yet coz of the concussion) so nothing should stop you from reviewing. 

Seriously PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Moment of Truth

Heya Guys

The town where I live has been experiencing torrential rainfall and is flooding yet again which is good for you because it gave me time to write. So I've finally finished the 6th chapter, despite having no idea how it was going to go. Sorry again that I didn't send out teasers to those who reviewed but it really would have revealed too much. So I hope you like the end result.

(BTW – Andromeda, Tonks mother, is Sirius' first cousin that makes Tonks Sirius' second cousin not his niece like an anonymous reviewer tried to tell me.)

Anywayz as always thanx heaps to all the people who took the time to read and extra thanx to the people who left reviews that made me smile. So – **Flo M ****Nimo****, katyscarlett76, ****Copperboombaby8, Estelle ****Tiniwiel****, Christy, K, ****heyyodude****, CrystalClearElphaba444, ombrerose92, ****RandomSelection****Uma****-Thurman, cutieme012, MissPadfoot1200, ****ivonne910, ****asdef****ZemISHly****, Death's-Razor-Blade – **this one's for you.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Moment of Truth

The air in the tiny pantry cupboard grew heated and tense and my breathing grew shallow as we stood, closer than ever before, and continued our fevered stare. His gaze was so intense and the look in his eyes so passionate, that I began to feel as though he could see inside to my very core, to my very soul. I steadily grew unsure and self-conscious under his unwavering gaze but I was too afraid to look away, too afraid to break the moment and end this unyielding connection we seem to have developed. My heart was beating so hard against my chest that I was sure Remus must've been able to hear it, I was vaguely aware that I could feel his own heartbeat beneath my palms, which still rested on his chest.

All these feelings, however, where dismal in comparison to the tingles I felt when his palms slid down from my waist to rest on my hips. My shirt had ridden up and left a small expanse of skin between it and the top of my low-rise jeans and when Remus' hands rested on the warm skin of my naked hips, I began to melt. I immediately felt a jolt of electricity as the rough callused skin of his palms met my own soft skin and I had to struggle to keep from letting out a strong gasp at the simple pleasure of his heated skin on mine.

I'd become so used to the light pressure of his hands on my hips, that when he removed one hand I foolishly let out a whimper of disappointment. Remus had obviously heard my strangled cry because his face broke into a sort of crooked smile as he brought his hand up to catch a ringlet just under my chin and his eyes left mine as he critically stared at my honey brown hair. When he spoke his words came out in a husky whisper.

"You know, I quite like this colour on you but I must say that I'm rather partial to the pink."

I glanced down to find him twirling my hair around his finger in a rather intimate way and for a brief moment I contemplated leaning in and whispering 'next time I'll wear pink just for you' flirtatiously in his ear but then I remembered that he currently had a date waiting for him upstairs. So I pulled back slightly and figuring that honesty was the way to go I decided to tell him the truth – that pink clashed something horrid with this outfit – but when I opened my mouth to speak, I was surprised when no words came out. I swallowed deliberately but before I had a chance to open my mouth again, Remus had dropped the lock of my hair that had previously been twined around his fingers and his face sobered as he stared at me again.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Suddenly honesty didn't seem like the best policy, especially on this subject. I couldn't tell him that I really was avoiding him, nor could I tell him that I'd come in here to have a mini-breakdown. Both responses would require me to tell Remus that I'd violated his privacy by listening into not one, but several of his private conversations. I didn't think I could stand to see the hurt look on his face, so I lied.

"I'm not avoiding you Remus."

"Really, then why were you hiding in the pantry?"

"I wasn't hiding, I simply ducked down here to grab some – erm," I looked around the cupboard desperately for something to make my story plausible, a spice jar on the shelf just beyond him caught my eye, "paprika."

One of his eyebrows rose high on his forehead and he shot me a sceptical look as I reached out to the shelf behind him to retrieve the jar in question, our bodies coming into closer contact as I leaned in further.

"Paprika?"

He gave me a smug look as I held the jar up for his inspection and I knew that he could see through my thin story. I had to come up with a credible explanation, quickly.

"Yeah, for the firewhiskey. It gives it an extra something special, you've never tried it."

Great story Tonks, really believable. Firewhiskey and paprika? That's the best I could think of, seriously?

"Uh, no I haven't. I actually don't believe I've ever heard of it, which is strange because Sirius is such a connoisseur and claims to know every firewhiskey mixer in the wizarding world. He actually made us drink all of them one night in seventh year but I don't remember paprika being used."

He gave me a wry smile and I struggled to keep my jaw from dropping open in shock as I struggled to fill the gaps in my thin story.

"Well it's a muggle whiskey mixer; I got it from my dad."

His lips curved into a small smile and I felt the fingers of his hand spread out further across my hip, the tingling sensation becoming strong enough to make me let out a small gasp.

"Really?"

His husky voice brought me back to reality and I nodded slowly as I felt his splayed fingers contract, grasping my hip harder before relaxing again.

"I look forward to you making one for me then."

For a split second I thought he was serious about wanting to taste the vile concoction. That was until I saw his eyes twinkle as his thumb started to stroke lightly across my hipbone.

"What do you think?"

My eyes shot to his caressing hand and I shakily inhaled only to hear Remus let out a soft breath of laughter. He knew that he was affecting me and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I pushed one of my hands lightly against him chest and looked up at him pointedly as I spoke in a breathy whisper.

"I don't think you could handle it."

As soon as the words left my mouth, his smile blew full wattage and he let out a bark of laughter. He looked so irresistible when he smiled and his laugh was so infectious that I soon found myself giggling lightly along with him. It was crazy how easy it was to flirt with him. I soon sobered, however, when he brought his spare hand up to cup my face.

"Is that so?"

His thumb started to lightly graze my cheek as he firmly turned my head towards his, our eyes locking once again. His eyes were filled with such intense passion that it sent chills to my very core to know that he wanted me but when his head started to slowly descend towards mine, I found myself torn.

I wanted to kiss Remus so much, really I did, it was all I'd been able to think about for weeks. All day I'd been endlessly daydreaming about kissing him but this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Sure the feelings were all there – the butterflies in my tummy, the smouldering looks, burning touches, feelings of abject desire and want – but I hadn't imagined that it would be like this. I'd imagined us kissing passionately as he bid me farewell after a night of fleeting touches, stolen glances and shameless flirting, not whilst we were standing in a cramped pantry with his date waiting for him upstairs.

Still I couldn't bring myself to stop from slowly inclining my head towards his and, far from being annoyed, I was almost relieved when we heard someone trying to open the panty door. Remus jumped back slightly and we both stared guiltily at the light shining in through the doorway, as Molly Weasley's form came into view. She looked to be in shock for a moment until she found her voice and shot us a knowing look.

"Sorry, didn't realise anybody was in here."

I dropped my head towards the floor as I tried to fight the blush that had taken over my face. Thinking quickly in stressful situations is what Auror's are trained for and yet I couldn't for the life of me think of a valid explanation for why we were both in the tiny cupboard. Remus, however, thought faster than I did and I smiled as I heard him try to use my thin story on Molly.

"It's quite alright Molly, you weren't interrupting anything. Tonks and I were simply down here looking for some paprika to put in the firewhiskey."

"Yep, see, found it."

I held the spice jar up for inspection before gently pushing past Molly and racing out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I silently berated myself as I walked back up the stairs to the party. I couldn't believe that I'd almost done that, that I'd almost kissed Remus when he already had a girlfriend. And on top of that, we'd almost been caught by Molly Weasley. Oh god, why was tonight going so horribly and why was Remus even down there in the first place? Why was he in the pantry cupboard, flirting and almost kissing me, when he'd come here tonight with another woman.

My head was a mess, my nerves shattered and my feelings were totally and utterly confused. What I really needed was to get back to the party and enjoy a stiff drink but I knew that wasn't likely to happen as I heard Remus heading up the stairs after me.

"Tonks, wait!"

I pretended not to hear him, I really couldn't deal with him right now, and fastened my pace. I'd just made it to the top of the stairs and I thought I'd gotten away until I felt Remus grab me by the elbow and spin me around to face him.

"You know for someone that says they're not avoiding me, you sure run away awfully fast."

He gave me a playful stern look as I felt his hand run lightly down my arm.

"I wasn't running away from you, I was simply walking briskly away from the situation."

"Really"

We were falling back into the flirting pattern and I knew I had to put a stop to it but before I could do anything he brought his hand up to caress my cheek again as he bent lightly down to kiss me. When his lips were mere millimetres from mine, I pushed him back. I couldn't do this, he was with someone else.

"Why are you doing this?"

He pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"I thought this was what you... I mean, I thought there was a... Sirius said...erm, I don't understand."

He looked away from me as a heated blush stole over his features.

"You have a girlfriend, Remus."

I looked at him with quiet disdain as confusion filled his eyes once again.

"A girlfriend?"

I couldn't believe he was acting so stupid. I felt all my own conflicting emotions bubble to the surface and I couldn't help but feel completely frustrated at the bumbling man before me.

"Yeah, Adrianna, remember her. The girl you showed up here with tonight. You know I actually thought you were a decent guy but I guess you and Sirius have a few things in a common after all, I heard he was quite the womanising prat in his heyday as well."

Remus continued to stare at me with a look of hurt incomprehension on his face and my feelings of rage grew.

"Excuse me?"

"Ask yourself this Remus, what kind of guy shows up to a party with one girl only to try and kiss another? And what would even make you think I was that type of girl in the first place? You know I thought you were different but it turns out your just like the rest of them, you're a jerk."

With my final parting blow I turned on my heel and walked away but not without catching a glimpse of him turning his sad eyes towards the ground with a look of abstract pain etched on his face, his shoulder slumping in a defeated posture. He looked so small as I walked away from him and back towards the party and I hated myself for making him feel that way. I immediately regretted my cruel words and the fact that he took them to heart but what made him think that I would want to be with him when he was clearly with somebody else.

When I re-entered the party, Sirius called me over to join the conversation with Kingsley and Mad-Eye. They were standing by the fireplace drinking firewhiskey so I made my way over to them.

"Wotcher, gents."

I called my greeting to the guys as I approached them, they all nodded their heads in response but Sirius was looking at me curiously as he handed me a glass of firewhiskey.

"What's with the spice jar, Tonks?"

I didn't even realise I was still carrying it but when I looked down at the paprika in my hands I was filled with shame and a strange tingling sensation at the thought of what had almost transpired in pantry. I put the jar down on the mantle above the fire and shot Sirius an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look as I turned my attention back to the group.

"It's a long story. So what were you blokes talking about?"

They thankfully accepted my change in conversation and let the strange topic of the spice jar drop.

"We were actually discussing where the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black should be seen next. What do you think Tonks, sun-baking in the south of France or enjoying a soothing tea at Madam Puddifoots in Hogsmeade?"

Kingsley shot the question at me whilst a glimmering smirk shot across his dark features. Sirius' face took on a look of mock horror at the thought of even imaginarily being sighted at Madam Puddifoots, I meanwhile narrowed my gaze at Kingsley.

"You're enjoying this way too much Kingsley and FYI - I could honestly care less where the illusionary prat shows up next, so long as I don't have to spend another 8 hour shift looking for him. I swear to Merlin Kingsley, if you assign me another Black look-out post I'll hex you into next week. Give it to one of the eager grunts who actually think they'll find him and don't know that he's probably sleeping off a hangover at his mothers."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter which was soon joined by a long smooth chuckle emitted by Kingsley as they enjoyed my savage retort. Moody, meanwhile, muttered something about 'insolent young hot-shot aurors' but I didn't hear him properly, my attention was drawn elsewhere. Over Sirius shoulder I saw Remus re-enter the room. I caught his eye for a brief moment and I saw a fleeting glimpse of pain in his dark brown orbs before he turned his face in a deep frown and withdrew from the room, back into the hall.

I felt sick as a strong sense of guilt threatened to engulf my entire being. I hadn't meant to hurt him that much, I was just frustrated and angry that things hadn't turned out the way I wanted them to. I spoke rashly and acted like a spoilt child, and now I'd hurt the one person that I didn't want to. He'd left the party because I'd judged him too harshly and I didn't even mean it, I was just wound up. I knew I had to apologise to him so I excused myself from the conversation with the boys and headed out into the hall.

He wasn't out there so I decided to check the library, he often went there when he wanted to be alone. I took a wide berth around the evil umbrella stand, the last thing I needed tonight was to injure myself, and started up the stairs. I had intended to search the library but when I reached the first floor landing I saw light filtering out from under his door so I headed down the hall towards it. When I reached his door I heard the springs of his bed squeak in protest so I knew he had to be in there. I took a deep breath to compose myself before I knocked lightly.

"Remus"

I called his name but I didn't get a response, he must've been madder at me than I thought. I knew I had to apologise so I softly pushed the door open, only to freeze in horror at what I saw.

"**Oh My GOD**!"

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNNN What exactly did Tonks see in Remus' room to freak her out? Guess you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry to leave you on a cliffie, I didn't mean to. This chapter was actually meant to go on a bit further but when I looked at it I thought it looked to long so I split it into 2 chapters. 

You know reviews make me smile but they also give me an extra incentive to write faster. So drop me a review, it won't take you long, and not only will you make me happy but you might get the next chapter sooner and you won't be left wondering what Tonks saw.

HUGZ N KISSES

EllaQueenB (Please Review)


	7. Shocking Realisations

**A/N:** - Heya guys. I'm having some issues with my laptop but I finally got this story finished. I fixed up the whole chapter last night but my stupid computer didn't save it properly and when I opened it up this morning to post it, the entire fic was jumbled up. Anywayz I managed to fix it up and here it is.

(I'm also having issues with this site at the moment – it's taken me 2 hours just to post this chapter. Is anyone else having problems.)

So sorry for leaving you on a cliffy last chapter, I really didn't think it would take this long for me to post again but what do I know! I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Anywayz – thanks to all the people who read the last chapter (and the whole story, hehe) and extra XOXO goes to all the wonderful people who left a review, I love you guys.

So **RandomSelection (x2), Uma-Thurman, Sapphire1022, katyscarlett76, Dobby's Socks, ZemISHly, Copperboombaby8, TheCullens, heyyodude, CrystalClearElphaba444, KH, Irish-Chick13, Ombrerose92, Estelle Tiniwiel, cutieme012, EragonandArya, Bai and Cinderella912** – here's to ya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shocking Realisations**

"OH MY GOD!"

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

I felt my eyes go so wide that I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets as I leaned against Remus' bedroom door for support, my heart pounding in shock at the scene before me. My face flushed a deep scarlet red as both occupants of the room stared back at me in obvious disdain, thanks to my dreadful sense of timing I'd clearly interrupted a rather private moment. My mouth opened and closed several times as I desperately searched for something, anything, to say but the words refused to come to me. It wasn't just my vocabulary that refused to co-operate but my whole body was no longer in my command. It was like I'd come across a horrific accident, I felt nauseous and I was in complete shock, I knew I should look away, the scene before me was utterly devastating, but I couldn't bring myself to.

Instead I stood stock still at the doorway, my gaze continuously flitting between Remus, who was standing only a little away from me, to Adrianna, who was draped casually across his bed, dressed only in a lacy red bra with matching panties. My gaze once again turned to Remus and a new sense of shame washed over me as I found him watching me with his intense gaze, staring at me expectantly. How could I have been so stupid? Here I was feeling guilty about judging him too quickly, thinking that he was so gutted by my harsh words that he couldn't bear the party, when in reality he was just avoiding the party so he could come up here and shag blondie.

I felt embarrassed, uncomfortable and shameful and all I wanted was to go home and forget this tragic night ever happened, but as hard as I tried I couldn't bring myself to move my feet. It was like a body-bind curse had been cast on me and I was forced to stand there staring blankly at Remus, who had long-since looked away from me and found something more interesting to stare at on the ground. I followed his gaze down and involuntarily let out a soft strangled cry when I found a bunch of red fabric pooled at his feet, it was the exact shade of red as that of the dress that Adrianna had previously been wearing. How on earth could I have thought that Remus would even look twice at me when he had someone like her waiting for him? It was Adrianna's scolding voice that brought me out of my self-deprecating stupor.

"May we help you?"

I know that it was stupid, after all I'd seen them together downstairs and had literally just walked in on them in various states of undress, but when I heard the word 'we' spill from perfect red lips it was like a icy dagger slashed right across my chest, the overwhelming sense of disappointment becoming almost unbearable. I tore my gaze away from Remus and forced myself to look at Adrianna and the pain from tonight deepened just a little more. Whilst Remus at least had the sense to look away, Adrianna had made no move to cover herself as she brazenly sat exposed on the bed, her red undergarments and blonde hair providing a stark contrast to Remus' dark blue bed covers.

"Well?"

Adrianna's eyebrows rose high on her forehead, disappearing beneath her wispy blonde fringe, as she shot me an expectant look. I knew that she was waiting for me to answer her but I was still waging a war against the speech part of my brain, so I stood there for a while my mouth opening and closing, gulping at air like a fish out of water. When I finally managed to gain some semblance of speech back my words came out choppy and almost incomprehensible, I sounded like an inarticulate fool.

"Sorry,... The door was... And I ... Didn't know... I should've...I didn't mean..."

I shot them a nervous smile as I steadily took a deep breath and desperately tried to compose myself whilst Adrianna looked at me impatiently.

"I should've knocked louder or erm,"

"Actually waited for a response."

Adrianna shot me a catty smirk and I felt another heated blush race across my face as I desperately cast my gaze around the room, unable to meet her unyielding eyes. She made me feel like a disobedient first-year.

"Yeah, sorry," I stared at the floor as I pointed towards the door over my shoulder, "I'll just go now."

I started backing out of the room slowly as I spoke only to feel my heel catch on the mat at the door and I sent a silent plea to Merlin not to let me fall, not in front of them, as I teetered precariously on my heels. Merlin must have decided that he'd answered enough of my plea's already because I soon felt that all-too-familiar drop in my stomach that I associated with falling, and before I could do anything to stop it, I felt my bum make contact with the ground as I fell backwards out the doorway.

The first thing I heard was Adrianna's muffled chortle as I pushed myself up to a sitting position on the hard-wood floor. I saw Remus start to make his way towards me and I put my hand up to stop him.

"No, don't," I quickly scrambled to my feet as he shot me an inquiring look, "I'm fine, really."

I turned on my heel and practically raced down the hallway towards the room I used when I stayed here, more tears threatening to spill with each harried step I took. When I finally reached the safety of my room I slammed the door shut, as if to ward out the embarrassment, and lent back against it, breathing heavily as I desperately tried to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I felt the lump in the back of my throat steadily grow bigger until at last a strangled sob escaped from my throat as the emotions of the night flashed in my mind in a series of moments.

The tears fell steadily as I silently recalled feeling the growing anticipation throughout the day in the lead-up to the party, the nervousness as I picked out my outfit, the joy at Sirius and Charlie's reaction to it, the first stab of pain when Remus walked in with Adrianna, guilt at using Charlie then turning him down, humiliation when I overheard Charlie tell Remus about my crush. I could still vividly remember the excited electric energy that flowed through me when I flirted with Remus in the kitchen pantry, the conflicting emotions when he bent down to kiss me, the ruthless anger that passed through me as I yelled at him in the corridor and then the overwhelming shame as the spark left his eyes and his face took on a defeated look as I walked away from our fight, away from him but the most devastating feelings of the night came when I walked in on them minutes ago.

I unconsciously started to thump my head against the hard oak door, as though if the physical pain became strong enough to concentrate on then I would be able to forget about the emotional pain that was currently slicing through my veins. It wasn't working. I could feel the dull onset of a headache and the skin at the base of my skull grew more tender with every doleful thud but that didn't stop visions of Adrianna and Remus racing across my mind, her perfectly manicured fingers running across the skin that I yearned to touch.

I brought a hand up to my face and gently rubbed my fingers across my eyes, as if trying to clear the disturbing visions my brain was forcing me to watch, and I used the other hand to push myself away from the door, my feet instantly aching as I forced myself to stand fully on them again. The boots turned out to be a mistake after all because not only had they caused me to fall at least once tonight, they'd been constantly pinching my toes and rubbing against my heel. I leant against the door again as I bent down and removed the painful boots, my feet immediately stretching in relief as they felt the comfort of the cool wooden floor.

After a moment of relief at the fact that I could actually feel my feet again, I started to walk towards the cupboard, flinging the door wide when I reached it and throwing them on the floor inside to join all the other shoes I'd sworn to never wear again. I turned away from the dark closet and had planned to throw myself on my bed in the hopes of sleeping to find out, upon waking, that this had all been a horrible dream but I stopped when I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror hanging on the inside of the cupboard door. I turned so that I was staring directly at my reflection and was so shocked when I almost didn't recognise the witch staring back at me. My hair had turned a shabby shade of mousy brown, I had mascara running down my cheeks and my eyes were red and puffy from my little crying fit. I looked miserable.

I morphed to hide the puffiness of my eyes and grabbed a tissue off my bedside table to dab at the stubborn mascara trails. When I was done I dropped the tissue on the ground and stared into the mirror again, it was a slight improvement. I shook my head slowly at the sight before me; I couldn't believe that I'd dressed this way just to impress him. I'd had such high hopes for tonight but all I really wanted was a kiss from him or maybe some declaration of his feelings, instead it turned into one of the worst nights ever. I raised my hand from resting at my side and gently ran it over the silky material of my shirt before grabbing a lock of my hair that was resting below my chin. I morphed it back to the honey blonde colour that I'd chosen for the night.

I'd told myself that I'd chosen the colour because it complemented the outfit best, which was true, but if I was completely honest with myself then I'd have to admit that there was an ulterior motive behind the decision. I'd hoped that if I chose a normal hair colour, instead of the outrageous ones I usually sported, than Remus might consider me more mature instead of a rebellious adolescent punk, so much for not wanting to change myself for some guy. As I twisted the ringlet of my hair slowly around my index finger I recalled the moment in the pantry when it was his finger around which my hair was spun. He'd thrown me when he told me that he preferred my hair pink, he comes across so proper that I hadn't expected it from him.

I morphed my hair to my usual shade of pink and in the mirror I saw the corners of my mouth curve up in the beginnings of a smile as I recalled that moment in the pantry, the intimacy of it all as we stood so close together, his finger gently entwined in my hair. The crooked smile only lasted momentarily until I remembered what I'd just witnessed and I watched it falter a little before it fell off my face completely. I know that realistically I had no right to feel this way but I couldn't help it, I felt betrayed. Which is stupid because we're not together, it's not like he cheated on me, but I'd been planning 'us' in my head for a while and just knowing, let alone witnessing, that it couldn't happen just hurt too much. I morphed my hair back to honey blonde, I don't think that I'll ever be able to wear my hair that particular shade again without thinking about that moment. I could still feel his breath on my face, the tingles jolting through my skin at his touch, the seductiveness of his actions as he tilted my face towards his. Before I could completely lose myself back in the moment, I was jolted by a knock at the door.

I had fully intended to ignore it but when I heard his voice calling from the other side, I looked away from the mirror quickly and turned my head towards the shut door, my hair whipping across my face at the force of my movement.

"Tonks – Please open the door, I need to talk to you."

I made my way over to the door but there was no way I was going to open it, I'd had enough 'talks' with Remus tonight to last a lifetime, more 'talking' would surely only lead to more embarrassing situations for me. I was so close to the door that I could hear him on the other side but when he began to jiggle the door knob, I jumped back in fright as I let out a small gasp, sending a silent thanks to Sirius for helping me cast the auto-lock spell on my door. Remus voice startled me again.

"Tonks – I know you're in there," I held my breath as I stood stock still but it was too late, "I can hear you breathing and I can see your shadows under the door."

Damn, I let out the breath I'd been holding as I looked down to see that he was right, I was casting shadows. How could I not have realised that? I'm an Auror for merlins sake – stupid stealth.

"Remus I'm not really in the mood for talking. I'm kinda tired – I think I'm just going to go to bed."

My voice came out surprisingly strong and added validity to my lie. I wasn't tired and I definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep with the events of this evening constantly racing through my mind. I just didn't know if I could face him because he featured so prominently in many of the humiliating moments. I listened closely next to the door in the hopes that I would hear the floorboards creak in acknowledgement of his exit, the sound never came though.

"Tonks, please. I just want to explain what..."

I cut him off.

"Remus you really don't have to. It's fine, really, I'm fine."

He didn't owe me an explanation and quite frankly I didn't want to hear one. Why was he out there anyway trying to explain something that was none of my business instead of back in his room endeavouring to remove the rest of Adrianna's racy lingerie? I heard Remus give out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, Nymphadora..."

The effect at hearing my name was instantaneous and I swung the door open, ready to chide him for using the forbidden word but Remus stopped me.

"I know, I know – don't call you Nymphadora, but I knew that it would get you to open the door."

He looked so adorable as he bowed his head lightly and shot me a sheepish smile and I felt my annoyance about his use of my dreadful name dissipate just a little. I longed to reach out and brush the bits of stray fringe that had swept into his eyes, but it was his own masculine hand that came up to do it as his unwavering gaze settled on me again. He pushed his way past me, rubbing against me slightly when I refused to move out of his way, and walked into the center of my room before turning around to face me.

"Like I said, I really need to explain..."

"And I've already told you that you really don't have to."

He closed his eyes briefly and let out gruff little sigh as I cut him off again, he was starting to get annoyed and I knew it but I really didn't want to hear an explanation from him, it would only hurt worse. There was no possible way for him to explain this to make it better but he was determined to try anyway.

"No, but I do. You see it wasn't what it looked like."

He gave me a little half smile as though what he'd said had just dismissed the event entirely and I felt my rage from earlier bubble to the surface again, as well as a little extra added in. I couldn't believe that he'd just said that, that he'd actually tried to use that line. I thought he was better than that but the realisation that he wasn't made my anger grow bit by bit, aided by the fact that he was still standing before me with that cocky little grin, until I exploded.

"Really. Really Remus. You really want to play that card. Never mind the fact that I walked into the room and saw what was going on with my own two eyes, you really want to stand there and say that it wasn't like that at all. That she was simply having a hot flush and you helped her remove her dress to make her more comfortable. Is that what happened?"

Remus' cocky little grin slipped off his face and was replaced by a look of shock as I aimed all my focused anger at him, a scary angry persona taking over my once calm facade. He realised that I was expecting and answer from him and he struggled to find the words, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Well, no but..."

"Oh I know what it was. You spilt your drink on her and then just had to get her out of her wet clothes before she caught a cold, right?"

I stared at him as I shook my head from side to side in disbelief.

"You know I can't believe you would come down here and insult my intelligence by trying to tell me that I didn't see what I really saw. What did you hope to achieve by doing that?"

Remus had gone a pale shade of white and the cockiness had completely faded from his demeanour as he stared blankly back at me, his eyes wide in unapprehended shock. It was in that moment that I realised I'd gone too far, I'd let my emotions run wild and I taking it all out on him again. I was once more left regretting it. I took a deep breath as I saw him gearing up to answer and I stopped him before he could even begin.

"You know what, don't answer that. Because it really doesn't matter, it's really none of my business."

Remus looked relieved at the fact that he didn't have to answer a loaded question but a look of sadness flickered in his eyes as he looked away from me, down to the ground.

"I was kind of hoping to make it your business."

He mumbled so low that I hardly heard what he had to say but when I finally put it together, my mouth dropped open in shock. Why would he want to make that my business? If he wanted to shack up with Adrianna than that was his business, why would he want to bring me into it? I would join You-Know-Who and his band of merry followers before I jumped in a bed with those two, why would he think I would want any part of their perverse love lives? When I finally managed to find my voice, there was no sign of the calm tone that I'd tried hard to regain, the anger was back.

"Wait, what. Why on earth would you think that I would want you to make that my business? That's just sick and twisted and... wrong. I don't know what Sirius has been telling you but I'm definitely not interested in that."

A blush stole over Remus' face and as he looked up at me, embarrassment in his eyes, I felt bad for being the one who made him feel that way. No matter what he did, I still had a rather large crush on him and to be the one that made him look so defeated was really eating me up inside. When he spoke, his voice was garbled and strung with emotion.

"So you don't have feelings for me?"

His question caught me off guard and I was left stunned, my eyes widening in shock as I looked away from him in case he could see into my thoughts.

"Why does... I mean... What does... I don't... That's completely besides the point, I'm not going to get 'involved' with you and your girlfriend."

Remus stared at me blankly as his eyebrows knitted together on his forehead, a look of utter confusion etched across his features. He looked as though he was about to question what I'd said when suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, a look of comprehension dawning across his face before he let out a nervous breath of laughter.

"No Tonks, you've misunderstood what I've said. I don't want to be with you and her, together, like that."

A nervous smile appeared on his face and I let out a quiet breath of relief at the fact that the guy I liked wasn't that erotically adventurous after all. I gave him a shy smile in return as he continued.

"And Adrianna is not my girlfriend."

I looked at him in disbelief, where we really back here again? Had we not just established that I'd walked in on them?

"Fine your date then."

I watched Remus shake his head vigorously from side to side, his silky short hair swaying along with him, as he let out another loud sigh.

"She's not my date either, Tonks. I was picking some things up for Sirius in Diagon Alley and we just happened to arrive here at the same time. I helped her with her coat and before I knew it she'd grabbed my arm and asked if I would escort her to the dining hall. I agreed because it was the polite thing to do and I guess I just assumed that we would part ways once we got to the party but she never removed her arm, and I didn't want to embarrass her by drawing attention to the fact that our arms were still linked, so I ignored it."

His story sounded plausible and made perfect sense, and I really wanted to believe him, but it still didn't explain what I'd witnessed down the hall mere moments ago.

"Well if that's the case, then how do you explain what I walked in on in your room?"

A small smile spread across Remus' face as he let out a deep breath.

"I had literally walked into the room just moments before you did. I didn't know she was in there. I walked in, sent a spell to light the lamp, and then almost fell over in shock when I saw her almost naked in my bed. Turns out Sirius had a word to her, whilst we were, erm, occupied in the kitchen, and he told her that I liked her and she just... I was just as shocked as you were."

I wanted to believe him, desperately I did, and I had no reason to suspect that he was lying to me as other guys had in the past but I couldn't be sure. Remus was a kind and honourable man but the events of tonight had shocked me to say the least and I wasn't quite sure what to believe. It wasn't until I looked into his eyes and saw the honesty in his gaze that I knew, I would've believed him even if his story didn't make sense, because I had literally fallen for him. I let a small smile tug at my lips as I saw him do the same.

"So you really didn't ask her to come here with you tonight, it wasn't a date."

Remus shook his head as his lips curved up into a full smile that reached all the way to his eyes, the spark in them returning as he answered.

"Why would I ask another woman to the party when I'd spent the day desperately trying to work up the courage to ask you?"

My smile widened to an impossible length and I felt as though my heart would surely jump out of my chest it was beating so wildly as the realisation that Remus really did like me too dawned on me. I was barely able to suppress the urge to jump up and down screaming 'He likes me, he really likes me,' but I prevailed in the end as I shot him a teasing smirk.

"So you got a little thing for me, huh."

I was momentarily surprised when Remus shook his head, a serious expression returning to his face, I'd thought for sure that he'd liked me. All confusion cleared, however, when he walked towards me, one hand reaching out for my hand that was resting on my hip, the other coming up to cup my cheek like he had earlier. When he spoke his voice was husky and raw with emotion.

"No," he shook his head again before looking deeply into my eyes, "it's a big thing."

The whole world seemed to be moving in slow motion as he brought his lips down to mine and when they finally met - it was everything, I felt it everywhere. The kiss was so hot, so raw with emotion that I felt as though I would die from happiness and when he moved his hand around the back of my head to deepen the kiss, I felt my knee's buckle a little from the intensity of it all. He let my hand dropped from his grasp and instead wrapped his arm around my waist as he slid his tongue along my lips, begging for entry. I opened my lips slightly and when our tongues lightly grazed I felt a giddy wave of pleasure rush through me.

Kissing Remus wasn't like I dreamed... It was so much better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok – well I think that that's about it but as usual I write for my readers so if you want me to keep going with this ****story then ****send me a review and let me know. I really don't mind either way. **

**So loved it/hated it – send me a review to let me know – It'll only take you like a minute but it'll make my day.**

**HUGZ N KISSES****EllaQueenB**


End file.
